Big Day
by siizenn
Summary: [UA] Après un an de relation, Takashi Shirogane se décide enfin à faire le premier pas : demander en fiançailles Keith. En mettant au courant ses amis, il espère réaliser une demande digne de ce nom ! Mais il n'avait pas pensé à la possibilité que son conjoint découvre tout le stratagème bien avant le moment si attendu...


Shiro souffle un moment. Il ferme les yeux puis les réouvre doucement, le sourire aux lèvres.

« - Je vais demander Keith en fiançailles. »

Pidge recrache immédiatement son milkshake qu'elle avait soigneusement précommandée il y a quelques minutes.

« - Oh. » Murmure Hunk en regardant ses amis autour de la table, espérant qu'ils rajoutent quelque chose.

Allura reste sous le choc. Elle se met à sourire en tapant dans ses mains et son visage s'approche de plus en plus de celui de Shiro.

« - C'est vrai ?! Dis-moi que c'est vrai !

Le jeune homme hoche la tête en ricanant.

\- Fi...fiançailles ? Mais c'est sérieux entre vous ?!

\- Lance, ça fait un an qu'ils sont ensemble. » Réplique Hunk.

Le cubain reste immobile un instant en faisant les gros yeux. Il fixe le néant en se remémorant le moment ou Keith et Shiro ont « officialisé » leur relation et en se demandant pourquoi il est toujours le dernier au courant.

« - Mais c'est une super nouvelle ! Reprend Allura. C'est génial ! »

Hunk s'interroge sur le comportement de la jeune femme. Ferait-elle exprès de surréagir comme cela pour faire plaisir à Shiro ou bien est-elle réellement dans une phase d'extase totale ? Malheureusement, le jeune homme opte plus pour la deuxième solution.

« - Merci les amis. Je suis un peu—

\- Perdu ? Dénué de sens ? Un imbécile ? Coupe Pidge en s'essuyant la bouche.

\- Euh... non, stressé.

\- Il faut que je le dise à tout le monde sur Twitter. »

Avant qu'elle ne fasse le moindre mouvement, Allura se voit rapidement prendre son téléphone des mains par Shiro.

« - Personne ne doit être au courant. À part vous bien sûr, mais... mais pas avant samedi.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui y a samedi ? Interroge Lance, soucieux.

\- Je vais la faire samedi. À la maison. Et j'aimerai que vous soyez tous là. »

Hunk ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il devient bizarrement de plus en plus émotionnel. Lui qui n'était pas très convaincu par cette idée il y a une minute commence à silencieusement pleurer de joie. Il ne peut pas s'y en empêcher, les moments émouvants l'émeu toujours, surtout quand il en fait partit.

Lance fronce ses sourcils et s'apprête à ajouter quelque chose mais s'arrête immédiatement en voyant la main d'Allura serrer celle de Shiro. Elle affiche un sourire encourageant et remplit de fierté.

Voyant cela, Lance reprend alors ses esprits en levant les yeux.

« - Bon, ok... j'imagine qu'on n'a pas trop le choix. Qu'est-ce que ferait Shiro sans nous, hein ?

\- Rien évidemment. Mais sache que je ne mettrai pas un centime pour la réception ! » Réplique Pidge en pointant du doigt Shiro.

Il ricane doucement en sentant ses joues devenir légèrement rouges. Heureux de leur avoir dit, il répond joyeusement :

« - Merci les amis. »

* * *

Allura se tient devant le petit miroir accroché au salon. Fixant son reflet, elle lève et baisse ses mains au rythme de sa respiration.

« - Inspire... expire... inspire... expire...

\- Allura ? Tu ne serais pas en train de stresser à la place de Shiro, n'est-ce pas ? Demande Pidge en arrivant derrière elle, paquet de chips en main.

\- Non ! Pas du tout ! »

La jeune femme se retourne vers elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« - Je... je me prépare juste ! »

Pidge, soucieuse, lève un sourcil. Elle se met à fixer l'entrée de la cuisine en la pointant du doigt.

« - Cool, parce que Shiro est en train de faire de l'hyperventilation lui aussi. Ça serait dommage que deux adultes responsables perdent connaissance ce soir.

\- Haha... ne t'inquiète pas Pidge. Je... je gère la situation. »

Au même moment, Shiro arrive avec Hunk à ses côtés. Il sait bien que son ami est le meilleur en matière de " conforter-les-gens-dans-les-moments-durs ", mais il faut croire qu'il n'est définitivement pas d'humeur. Ce qui est plutôt marrant et ironique, puisque c'est ce soir que le jeune homme à décider de faire sa demande à Keith.

Shiro, étant devenu l'allégorie du stress, entre lentement dans le salon.

« - Et s'il refuse ? Murmure-t-il.

\- Et s'il ne venait pas ? Reprend Allura très anxieuse.

\- Et s'il ne m'aimait plus ?!

\- Et s'il rompait ?!

\- Et s'il—

\- Les gars ! » Hurle Pidge.

Tout le monde se met à la fixer.

« - Calmez-vous nom de Dieu. »

Et heureusement, tout le monde se tait, ce qui l'a fait un peu relativiser sur la situation. Elle pose son paquet sur la table basse et se met au centre pour que tout le monde l'entende (elle n'a pas envie de crier une nouvelle fois).

« - Il n'y a aucune raison de stresser. Tout va parfaitement bien se passer parce que, _techniquement_ , rien ne prouve le contraire.

\- Techniquement ? Murmure Hunk.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il serait temps de se reprendre en main parce que c'est maintenant... ou jamais ! »

Shiro avale sa salive en s'entend son estomac ne faire qu'un tour. Réalisant ces mots, une illumination apparaît devant lui. Pidge a parfaitement raison. Cela doit bien faire plusieurs mois que Shiro prépare et appréhende ce moment. Lui qui à présent ne voit plus sa vie sans Keith ne doit pas baisser les bras si près du but.

Ça se passe maintenant.

Il se redresse rapidement en reprenant son souffle, tel un phœnix qui renaît de ses cendres.

« - Pidge à raison. On... je vais y arriver. »

Au même moment, Lance sortant du couloir, entre dans le salon. Fière comme pas possible, il s'avance vers Pidge, sourire aux lèvres.

« - Regardez qui j'ai retrouvé ! »

Il brandit une bague parsemée de diamants entre ses doigts.

« - Ah parce que tu l'avais perdue ? » Demande Pidge en se tournant vers lui.

Lance sursaute légèrement en grimaçant.

« - Euh... mais pas du tout ! Elle... elle était toujours sur moi depuis le début de la semaine. Il semblerait juste que, _éventuellement_ , elle est roulée sous le lit pendant trois jours sans que je ne m'en rende compte...

\- Merci Lance de l'avoir gardée. » Continue Shiro.

Celui-ci sourit fièrement en la brandissant une nouvelle fois.

« - Pas de soucis ! Je sais que vous serrez complètement perdu sans moi et s-

\- Salut les gars. »

Avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, Lance se voit légèrement bousculer par Keith qui arrive derrière lui. Malheureusement très instable à cause de sa position de vainqueur, le cubain est propulsé vers l'avant.

Dans un ralenti parfait, chacune des personnes présentent dans la pièce fixe avec plus ou moins d'effroi la bague de fiançailles voltiger dans les airs, puis ensuite s'écraser contre le sol dans un bruit effroyable. Personne n'ose rien dire, encore moi Lance qui retrouve son visage aplatit contre la table basse. Seul ses gémissements résonnent dans le salon.

Curieux, Keith s'approche de la bague et la ramasse en l'examinant.

Allura est sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque.

Il la détaille minutieusement en fronçant ses sourcils.

« - C'est à qui ce truc ? C'est super moche. »

Il tente de la redonner à Lance mais s'aperçoit rapidement qu'il n'est pas dans un bon état.

« - Oh désolé Lance, je ne t'avais pas vu.

\- Haha ! Keith ! Merci d-d'avoir ramassé ma... ma magnifique bague ! Haha... p-petit folichon ! » Reprend rapidement Allura en se précipitant vers lui.

Elle lui arrache des mains la bague et la met autour de son index, littéralement tremblante.

« - Euh de rien.

\- Je vais faire une attaque. » Murmure Shiro en se tenant le cœur.

Hunk le tient par les épaules, terrifié. Il lance un regard vers Pidge, qui se retient de rire, puis vers son ami Lance qui vient juste de se relever. Celui-ci place une main sur son crâne et confiant comme il ne la jamais était, il commande :

« - Pidge, Hunk : avec Keith. Allura et moi : Shiro. »

Et comme si un saint venait juste de parler, chacun se met à la tâche. Allura empoigne Shiro et l'emmène à la cuisine, rapidement suivi d'un Lance boiteux et Hunk et Pidge balance le pauvre Keith sur le canapé.

* * *

« - Surtout, ne pas paniquer. Tout va bien ! Ne pas paniquer ! Je ne panique pas, Shiro ne panique pas. Ne pas... oh mon dieu j'vais paniquer. »

Allura pose dramatiquement sa main devant sa bouche en s'accoudant sur le plan de travail, à côté de Shiro.

« - _Spoiler alert :_ Keith est un imbécile. En plus c'est un junkie. Jamais tu n'aurais dû te mettre en couple avec lui. Reprend Lance en pointant son ami du doigt.

\- Je... je crois que c'est foutu. »

Shiro affiche un visage mélangeant de l'angoisse, de la tristesse et une légère envie de mourir. Il commence à masser le haut de son crâne en murmurant à qu'elle point tout est fichu. Comment pouvait-il en arriver là ? Était-ce de sa faute ? Ou celle de Keith ? Peut-être avait-il mal organisé la chose ? Mais son petit ami lui avait pourtant bien dit qu'il aimait les pierres rouges !

« - Lance fais quelque chose ! » Murmure avec autorité Allura.

Le jeune homme panique en regardant tour à tour ses deux amis.

« - Euh... euh... fais la demain, Shiro ! Non ? Si ? C'est... c'est une bonne idée ? »

La jeune femme hoche frénétiquement la tête en souriant.

« - Non... demain... demain la mère de Keith vient dîner à la maison. Il est hors de question que je fasse ma demande devant elle, je pourrai mourir d'une crise cardiaque à tout moment. »

Shiro avait pourtant le plan parfait. Il aurait fait sa demande aujourd'hui avec ses amis, Keith aurait accepté et le lendemain, les deux jeunes hommes se seraient présentés devant la mère de Keith comme fiancés. Oui, le plan parfait. Le plan qui n'avait, en théorie, aucune faille.

« - Il faut trouver une autre bague. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournent vers Allura.

« - Quoi ? Répond Lance.

\- Comment tu veux faire ça ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas. »

Un silence de plomb s'installe rapidement dans la cuisine. Lance grogne en tapant du pied et en faisant les cent pas.

« - Vraiment un idiot ce type... Murmure-t-il.

\- Je sais ! »

Allura tape des mains en se tournant vers un Shiro qui semble au fond du gouffre.

« - J'ai une bague au fond de mon sac. Elle est super jolie, Lotor me l'avait offerte. »

Lance se stoppe immédiatement en entendant « Lotor ». Complètement perdu et au bord de la crise, il s'approche vers la jeune femme.

« - Tu gardes une bague de Lotor... ?

\- Oui, mais seulement parce qu'elle est maraboutée. Je l'ai amené chez une voyante un peu... vaudou ? Elle m'a rassurée qu'avec ça, je pouvais torturer Lotor à distance et à ma guise ! »

Lance, soulagé, sourit en hochant la tête.

« - Tout à fait compréhensible.

\- Je... je n'ai pas vraiment envie que Keith porte une bague maudite pour nos fiançailles.

\- La seule solution... c'est de rompre.

\- Lance ! S'écrit Allura.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Keith mérite de vivre seul jusqu'à la fin de ses jours avec son stupide chien, telle une femme-à-chat.

\- Hum... c'est vrai que ça se tient. »

Shiro roule des yeux en levant sa tête.

* * *

« - Alors euh... Keith. Keith ! Comment ça va ?! Demande Hunk, essayant de masquer son stresse derrière un faux sourire.

\- Hum... bien.

\- Ouais... cool. »

Keith regarde intensément Hunk et Pidge et remarque rapidement que quelque chose cloche. Il fronce ses sourcils en les regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Hunk ricane nerveusement en tapotant légèrement Pidge. Celle-ci grimace en s'avançant vers Keith.

« - Rien. Rien du tout, tu as faim ?

\- Non. Est-ce que vous pouvez vous pousser, j'aimerai voir Shiro. »

Les deux amis sentent leurs sens en alerte. C'est comme si un énorme SOS venait de sonner dans leurs têtes.

« - Euh... non ! Non, non, non ! Reprend Hunk en secouant ses mains.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que... il est... très occupé. »

Keith ne comprend rien. Et quand il ne comprend rien il est, éventuellement possible, que le jeune homme s'énerve vite.

« - Vous ne vous payerez pas ma tête, par hasard ?

\- Écoute Keith, le mieux ça serait que tu te détendes un peu. Parce que t'as vachement l'air tendu pour un samedi soir, je trouve. Répond calmement Pidge.

\- Ok. C'est bon, je sais ce qui se passe. »

Les deux amis, restés pratiquement immobile jusqu'à l'heure, se regarde mutuellement en s'entend le stresse monter.

« - Ah... ah bon ? Murmure timidement Hunk.

\- Shiro me trompe. Écoutez, je le sais. Il devait sûrement être en train d'embrasser je ne sais qui dans la cuisine et vous êtes tous en train de le cacher parce que... parce que... bon, laissez-moi passer. J'ai besoin de le voir. »

Keith reprend sa respiration en mettant sa main sur son crâne.

« - Je le savais... murmure-t-il.

\- Est-ce qu'il est vraiment entrain de pleurer là ? » Demande Pidge.

Hunk panique. Mais réellement. Il a l'impression d'avoir le destin du monde entre ses mains. Et le fait que Pidge se moque ouvertement de Keith n'arrange rien.

« - Mais non ! Tu... tu n'y es pas du tout Keith ! C'est... ce n'est pas pour cacher Shiro qu'on est tous là ! C'est... »

L'intéressé relève la tête, en fronçant ses sourcils.

« - C'est pourquoi alors ?

\- C'est... pour... pour... hum, quelqu'un. Ici. Quelqu'un ici. Lance. C'est pour Lance. »

Pidge dévisage Hunk en faisant les gros yeux. Celui-ci connaît un peu trop bien cet air de " _mais-qu'est-ce-que-tu-raconte-putain-de-merde_ " que lui affiche son amie.

« - Hein, n'est-ce pas Pidge ? »

La jeune fille souffle intérieurement se promettant de tuer Hunk plus tard.

« - Oui... tout à fait. Tout ça, c'est pour Lance. Pour... une nouvelle qu'il... qu'il voulait nous dire à tous. Parce que Lance va... il va bientôt... »

Pidge commence à sécher et à s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans son mensonge. S'entend le regard de Keith (et celui humide de Hunk) sur elle, elle reprend rapidement :

« - Il va bientôt faire... du... du yoga !

\- Du yoga ? Questionnent en même temps Hunk et Keith.

\- Oui. Tout à fait. Il est débile n'est-ce pas ?

\- Est ce que tu sais à quel point je n'en ai rien à foutre de Lance ? »

En disant cela, Keith se relève rapidement du canapé.

« - Ça vous dérangez de dégager d'mon chemin pour que j'aille voir mon petit copain, maintenant ? »

* * *

« - On brûle la maison.

\- Quoi !? S'offusque une nouvelle fois Allura en se tenant la tête.

\- Oui. C'est la seule solution. »

Shiro et la jeune femme n'en peuvent plus. Ça doit bien faire dix minutes qu'ils écoutent les idées de Lance, qui deviennent de plus en plus farfelues. Avachi contre le plan de travail, Shiro se relève doucement en écoutant la semi dispute entre ses deux amis.

« - On endors Keith en lui faisant oublier tout ce qui vient de se passer. Puis on l'attache et on lui force la bague au doigt.

\- Je préfère mon idée de maison brûlée... Murmure Lance en croisant ses bras.

\- Non. Je sais ce qu'on va faire. »

En disant ceci, Shiro s'approche d'Allura. Il fouille dans sa poche et y ressort la deuxième bague de fiançaille.

« - J'annule. Je... j'abandonne. Définitivement. En tout cas... pas maintenant. »

La jeune femme se voit prendre sa main par Shiro. Celui-ci lui donne la bague puis part de la cuisine. Ses deux amis le regardent silencieusement, sans dire un mot.

Shiro ouvre la porte et au même moment il se retrouve nez à nez avec Keith. Celui-ci semble à première vue en rogne mais se calme instantanément en voyant son petit ami. Rapidement, il lache un regard dernier lui et avec soulagement il ne distingue qu'Allura et Lance.

« - Keith. Tout va bien ? » Demande Shiro en lui souriant.

Le prénommé affiche un air suspect. Il dévisage Shiro de haut en bas et ne se gêne pas à foudroyer du regard ses deux amis sortirent, très discrètement, de la cuisine (notez l'ironie).

« - Hum... oui. J'imagine. Et toi ? »

Shiro hoche la tête en fermant la porte de la cuisine derrière lui.

Oui, Shiro va parfaitement bien. Il vient d'annuler la demande de fiançailles qu'il attendait impatiemment depuis des mois et il va parfaitement bien.

* * *

L'horloge affiche une heure tardive. Dans les environs de minuit, si on y fait attention. Tout est rapidement devenu à la normale après ce léger « incident ». Quelques verres d'alcool on suffit pour que Keith ne se doute à présent plus de rien. Lance à lui-même complètement oublié toute cette histoire.

C'est le nez dans les couverts et dans le lave-vaisselle que Shiro écoute d'une légère oreille leur mélange de semi-dispute/semi-rigolade. Allura le rejoint rapidement, verre de vin en main. Un peu plus pompette qu'elle ne devrait l'être mais bien loin d'être soûl, elle s'accoude près de l'évier en fixant le liquide rouge.

« - Quelle soirée, hein... »

Shiro ne répond pas. Il se contente de sourire brièvement en essuyant une assiette. Ce qui, en réfléchissant, ne change pas vraiment par rapport à toute la soirée. Ça doit bien faire quatre bonnes heures que le jeune homme est comme cela. L'on ne peut pas affirmer que Shiro soit fâché ou même en colère puisqu'il esquisse quand même quelques sourires en faisant plusieurs réflexions par ci par là, mais le connaissant, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Et Allura sait parfaitement ce que c'est.

« - Tu sais Shiro, c'est peut-être le destin. Rajoute-t-elle en finissant d'une traite son verre de vin.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tout ! C'est au-dessus... au-dessus, là-bas en haut. Ils décident... »

Shiro lève les yeux au ciel en prenant son verre vide.

« - J'avais oublié à quel point le vin pouvait être ton meilleur ami... Chuchote-t-il.

\- Mais non... ce que je veux dire c'est que, peut-être, ce n'était pas le bon jour ? »

La jeune femme souffle un moment en ajustant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle se retourne ensuite en posant tout le haut de son torse sur les planches de travail.

« - Tu sais, il ne faut pas sous-estimer les signes astraux ! Ils ont tou... parfois raison. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord et qu'aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le bon jour. Vraiment des salauds... »

Shiro sourit une nouvelle fois en s'essuyant les mains.

« - Je préfère ta théorie sur le destin.

\- Comme tu veux. Dans tous les cas j'ai raison ! » Répond-elle en étirant ses lèvres.

Sortant tous les deux de la cuisine, Allura demande à Shiro si elle peut appeler Coran pour venir l'a cherché. A-t-elle vraiment besoin de son autorisation pour le faire ? Shiro ne fait aucune remarque, il accepte seulement en mettant la faute sur l'alcool. Pendant ce temps, Keith se tient au milieu du salon avec dans une main une bière et dans l'autre un petit coussin.

« - Tu dois t'y faire Keith... _Ma famille d'abord_ est meilleur que _M-Malcom_... C'est la dure loi de l'évolution ! Reprend Lance, allongé sur le canapé en face de lui.

A peine a-t-il finit sa phrase que le jeune homme se reçoit le cousin en pleine face grâce au très beau lancer de son ami.

\- Lance, la ferme. Prépare-toi, y a Matt qui arrive nous chercher. »

\- Vous partez, Pidge ? Demande Shiro en la suivant vers l'entrée.

\- Yep. Matt a dit de pas le faire attendre, il déteste savoir qu'on fait une "soirée" sans lui. »

Hunk arrive derrière eux en mettant son manteau et en donnant un gilet à son amie.

« - Tu lui passera le bonjour de ma part. »

Ses deux amis fixent un instant Shiro. Pour ils ne savent qu'elle raison, son petit sourire les mettent mal à l'aise.

« - Désolé Shiro... Murmure Hank.

\- Ouais. J'ai peur qu'on ait tout foutu en l'air. »

Le jeune homme reste surpris pendant un instant. Il trouve ça étonnant que ses amis rapportent la faute sur eux-mêmes, mais aussi très gentil de leur part de s'inquiéter ainsi pour lui.

« - C'est gentil. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je vais—

\- Ouais bah qu'on s'croise pas, débile ! J'ai des contacts moi... Monsieur ! » Coupe Lance complètement soûl.

Essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas trébucher sur des objets invisibles, le jeune homme s'effondre sur Hunk. Celui-ci lui pose sa veste sur ses épaules en soufflant d'exaspération.

« - Pour quoi faut-il que ces deux-là se disputent toujours après une fin de soirée ? Chuchote Pidge en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

\- Allez les gaaars... On va en boite hein ? »

Les trois amis de Shiro sortent de l'appartement, avec plus ou moins de mal.

« - Rentrez bien. » Reprend-t-il, en fermant la porte.

Délivré de Lance, Hunk et Pidge qui représentaient un léger fardeau, Shiro se retrouve à présent seul avec son amoureux... enfin presque.

« - Mais non ! À droite ! À droite Coran ! Oui... attend ? Chez _Vrepit Salt_? Qu'est-ce que tu fiche là-bas ! C'est à l'autre bout de la ville, je t'ai dit à droite ! »

Allura fait des allers-retours dans tout l'appartement, téléphone à l'oreille et essayant de mettre ses chaussures qu'elles avaient enlevées plus tôt (encore les effets désastreux de l'alcool). En arrivant de justesse avant que la jeune femme ne le heurte, Shiro s'installe sur le canapé à côté d'un Keith à moitié endormit.

Il lui enlève des mains la bière et la dépose sur la table basse. Pendant ce temps, Keith a eu le temps de se serrer le plus possible contre lui en posant ses jambes sur les siennes comme un chaton en manque d'affection. En tournant son visage vers le sien, Shiro sourit une nouvelle fois et enlève les mèches tombant sur son visage.

« - Bon... je vais devoir faire la moitié de la route à pied parce que Coran s'est encore perdu. Et le connaissant, j'ai peur qu'il se fasse agresser.

\- T'es sûre que ça va aller... toute seule ?

\- Si tu devrais avoir peur pour quelqu'un, c'est bien Coran ! »

Avoir marché dans l'appartement et crier au téléphone pendant cinq minutes semble avoir dessoûler Allura. Elle attrape son sac à main et ajuste son trench-coat.

« - Et ça va aller avec Keith ?

\- Hum... oui. » Murmure-t-il en lui caressant son avant-bras.

La jeune femme ne tarde pas plus. Elle fait simplement un signe de la main et claque rapidement la porte sous la sonnerie de son téléphone.

* * *

Shiro se glisse avec délicatesse dans le lit. Il agrippe le drap et le rabat vers lui et Keith.

« - Ça va ? Murmure-t-il.

Keith fixe son téléphone en hochant la tête.

\- Mh. C'est juste Lance qui m'envoie des vidéos bizarres. J'crois qu'il a vomit dans la voiture. »

Shiro rigole doucement en passant son bras sous la tête de son amant.

Dans un silence complet, les deux jeunes hommes restent un moment dans cette position. Dans le noir, la chambre peut paraitre immense, mais c'est loin de déranger Shiro. Près de Keith, n'importe l'immensité qui les entoure, Shiro se sent complet, en sécurité et aimé comme il ne l'a jamais était.

« - Quoi... ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? » Murmure Keith en posant son téléphone.

Il se retourne vers Shiro en posant sa tête contre sa main. Souriant timidement, ses doigts se baladent lentement sur le torse nu de son amant.

« - Je ne te regarde pas.

S'il y a bien une chose que Shiro ne sait pas faire, c'est bien mentir. Et ça Keith le sait très bien.

\- Ah bon... ?

\- C'est sûrement l'alcool qui te donne des hallucinations. »

Le jeune homme se retient de pincer les joues de Shiro. Ses taquineries, c'est bien la seule chose qu'il peut adorer mais aussi bien détester.

« - Je suis parfaitement sobre, arrêtes.

\- Et la petite dispute avec Lance ?

\- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas besoin d'être soûl pour me disputer avec lui.

Shiro sourit.

\- C'est vrai. »

Keith pose ensuite sa tête contre son torse. Après quelques secondes, il sent les doigts de Shiro se perdre et s'emmêler dans ses cheveux. Légèrement fatiguer, le jeune homme commence à fermer ses yeux.

Mais il est rapidement interrompu dans son sommeil par la voix de son amant.

« - Drôle de soirée hein.

\- Hum. Journée aussi.

\- Ah bon ? »

Après réflexion, Keith décide de relever à nouveau sa tête.

Pour lui, la journée à était assez longue, plus que d'habitude. Il est vrai que les fins de semaine comme celle-ci si ne sont jamais faciles et voir débarquer quatre autres individus chez soit n'a rien arrangé non plus.

« - Rien, c'est juste que... je n'étais pas trop d'humeur.

Shiro fronce ses sourcils.

\- Oh euh... c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée de les inviter ? »

Après avoir était légèrement surpris par sa réaction, Keith secoue la tête en souriant.

\- Non, non. Enfin, oui ils sont épuisants, ça c'est sûr. Mais... cette petite réunion était cool.

\- Réunion ?

\- Oui... pour fêter les cours de yoga de Lance. » Reprend Keith en ricanant ironiquement.

Shiro affiche un air interrogateur. Aurait-il manqué un épisode ?

« - Des cours de yoga... ?

\- Ouais. C'est ce que m'a dit Pidge. Elle qui ne boit jamais, je l'ai senti vachement avancée quand même. »

L'on dirait bien que les deux amis de Shiro on essayaient de sauver les meubles comme ils le pouvaient.

« - ... Mais ça va. Ma mère m'a appelé en me disant qu'elle ramenait Kosmo demain et...

Keith se rapproche à nouveau de son petit ami. Il passe une main sur sa joue en la caressant légèrement et en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. À cette instant, Shiro ne sent que ses doigts se balader sur son visage et son cœur battre en symbiose avec celui de l'homme qui l'aime.

\- ... Et puis j'ai direct pensé à toi. Ça m'a remonté le moral. Cette journée n'était pas aussi nulle que je le pensais, finalement. »

Sans dire un mot de plus, Shiro approche son visage de lui et l'embrasse délicatement. Un simple et doux baiser, identique au tout premier. Sous le son des aiguilles, Keith sourit timidement. Malgré le temps qui passe, il a l'impression que rien n'a réellement changé. Chaque caresse, chaque câlin ou même chaque baiser sont similaires aux premiers. Le jeune homme ressent toujours autant cette sensation si commune mais aussi si indescriptible quand il est avec Shiro.

Sans paraître trop dramatique, il aimerait vivre et ressentir ça pour toujours.

« - Je t'aime. Chuchote-t-il, à quelque centimètre de ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Keith étire ses lèvres en se les mordant légèrement.

\- Épouse moi. »

Un silence plutôt inhabituel s'installe dans la chambre.

Shiro recule violemment sa tête. N'ayant pas réfléchi, sur le coup de la surprise, le jeune homme cogne le dos de son crâne contre le mur.

« - Aïe ! »

Keith, ne savant pas vraiment comment réagir, fronce ses sourcils en attendant bien quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« - ... Shiro ? Ça va ?

\- Ah... ? Euh... oui, oui... je—

Le plus jeune observe le visage totalement paniqué de son amant. Il a soudainement l'impression d'avoir tout gâché. Quoi exactement ? Sûrement ce moment précis comme toute sa vie, il ne sait pas encore.

\- Ok, désolé. J'aurai... je n'aurai pas dû dire ça.

\- Non, Keith... c'est—

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu oublies. C'était... c'était débile.

\- Keith, je—

\- Oui, voilà. L'alcool. J'allais le dire, c'est sûrement l'alcool. »

Avant que celui-ci ne rajoute quelque chose, il se voit soudainement prendre le dos de ses deux mains par Shiro. Leurs regards se croisent et malgré la légère douleur, Shiro ne peut s'empêcher de sourire comme un enfant. Son rire n'exprime rien d'autre que de la joie.

« - Tu... tu vas rire, Keith.

\- Quoi ? Tu me fais peur... »

Il y a quelques minutes, Shiro n'aurait jamais pensé finir la soirée aussi bien qu'à ce moment précis. Il ne sait pas si c'est le hasard ou bien le destin, comme dirait Allura, mais tout cela a le don de le troubler, mais aussi de le rendre très heureux.

Drôle de soirée, effectivement.

« - Je... S'ils sont tous venus ce soir, c'est... Reprend Shiro en ricanant.

\- Parle vite ou je te frappe. »

Keith ne dit pas cela sur le ton de l'énervement, il a juste l'impression d'être un enfant impatient attendant qu'on lui dévoile sa surprise.

« - Ça doit faire un mois que j'avais organisé cette soirée. J'avais insisté pour que tout le monde soit là, parce que je... Je comptais te demander en fiançailles, Keith. Ce soir.

\- Ce soir ?

\- Oui, ce soir.

\- En fiançailles ?

\- Hum, hum.

\- Mais le yoga de L— »

Soudainement Keith se tait. Il réfléchit en fixant un point invisible sur le mur d'en face. Toute la soirée défile dans sa tête et bien évidement, le moment fatidique lui aussi.

« - ... C'était pour ça la bague ?!

\- Euh oui, on pourrait dire ça. »

Le plus jeune éclate de rire. Il se tient le visage en roulant des yeux devant un Shiro ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

« - Vous êtes... vous êtes trop cons.

\- T'es fâché ?

\- Non, non, non... Je... J'vous déteste juste. »

Shiro sourit à son tour.

« - La bague je... je ne la détestais pas hein. J'avais juste dit ça parce que, tu vois, je pensais qu'elle était à Lance ou une connerie comme ça.

\- C'est vrai ?!

\- Oui ! » Répond Keith.

Shiro n'a réellement jamais était autant soulagé de toute sa vie. Il s'approche à nouveau de son amant, heureux comme il ne la jamais était.

« - Alors euh... C'est—

\- Oui. »

Le plus jeune prend le visage de Shiro entre ses deux mains.

« - Oui, oui. Oui un million de fois. »

Puis sans dire un mot de plus, les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassent passionnément. Pendant cet instant, ou seul leur amour se transmet à travers leurs deux lèvres et leurs mains touchants la peau de l'autre, Shiro comme Keith se sentent heureux comme ils l'on toujours étaient. Sauf qu'à présent c'est différant. Ce " oui " n'est pas seulement une réponse à une question posé, mais bien plus. Ce " oui " représente l'amour que chacun porte pour l'autre, les disputes, comme les bons moments. Le premier regard, la première boule au ventre et les premiers baisers. Keith et Shiro sont bien plus que de simples jeunes hommes se tenant furtivement la main dans les lieux publics. Ils sont simplement deux âmes ayant trouvé leur chemin l'un vers l'autre. Comme attiré par l'amour, ils se sont retrouvés et plus jamais ils ne se séparerons.

Ce " oui " est tout simplement l'officialisation de ce qu'ils sont depuis le début : deux âmes sœurs.

* * *

« - Alors pas trop la gueule de bois depuis samedi ? Demande Romelle en déposant un pot de fleurs vers l'entrée.

Allura lève la tête de la caisse en souriant poliment.

\- Trois jours plus tard... je pense que je m'en suis pas mal remit.

\- À ce qu'il parait, vous avez évité le pire. »

La jeune femme s'approche de Romelle, feuille d'inventaire entre les mains.

« - Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Hunk n'est pas très discret.

\- C'est vrai... »

Après s'être mit au boulot depuis quelques minutes, la plus jeune s'approche soudainement d'Allura en lui prenant la main.

« - Waouh ! Ta bague est trop belle. Tu la dénichée où ?

Allura panique un instant en se raclant la gorge. Elle détourne les yeux un moment puis montre fièrement sa main devant elle.

« - Euh... un cadeau. Des amis me l'on... offerte ?

\- La chance... »

La jeune femme attend bien quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers Romelle en lui prenant les deux épaules.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas... J'en ai une deuxième. »

* * *

 _FIN_


End file.
